Five Night's at Freddy's: Abtruse History
by 13thBen
Summary: FNaF is a very large and interesting series. But what if we took the story and changed it up in a new format? Tobias Emily is the son of Henry Emily and works as a detective. Years after the tragedies of Freddy's, Tobias gets pulled back into his past to finally uncover everything that really happened all those years ago.
1. Shadows

Tobias Emily was a very peculiar and strange man. He never spoke much and he never once mentioned his father nor his acquaintances. Ironically he seemed to have a very distinct dislike for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza even though his father was the man who owned it up until the bitter end. Nobody was sure what clicked in Tobias' mind to give him the thought of becoming a detective but it's what he dedicated his life to. For years he trained and studied in an attempt to reach his goal. After hard work and dedication, it all pays off. "So, you're officially done with your training and become a real detective today.", Tobias' looked to his higher up blankly as he was slid a golden badge that read his name. "Even after all this time, you're not much of a talker? You don't give off many emotions either. It's not necessarily a bad thing… In fact I think it's pretty good that you can stay objective and neutral like that.. " the head detective fell back into his seat looking towards the clock. He was a taller man with a neatly taken care of afro and perfectly trimmed mustache. His skin was a smooth brown with only a glimmer of imperfection. His badge was on his chest shining with bravado reading "Chandler".

Tobias stayed silent, looking blankly at the badge and seeing his own reflection. Tobias himself was very pale with freckles and dark hair that just barely stopped at his jaw. His eyes were dark and lifeless and his face was even more cold and distant. It was almost as if he were a zombie walking among humans. Chandler began to speak up again to break the silence, "I know you don't like to speak about your father or Freddy's much. I get that... the stories that happened there were absolute tragedies." Tobias looked over with his empty brown eyes as Chandler put a large folder down onto his desk. It had papers practically leaking from the inside just waiting to burst out for freedom. "Tobias, I felt like you're capable of a lot and I also feel like it'd be wrong to give this case to anyone else but you.". For a second it looked as if Tobias' eyes had given off some sort of life in them. Tobias examined the folder seeing a label on it reading "William Afton". He felt an overwhelming sense of dread fill his body as he put his hand onto it. Opening the folder was a gruesome sight; multiple children, fingerprints and stained animatronic costumes including a very particular suit he knew all too well personally. He looked at the picture for quite a while in deep thought and fear. It's torn eyes and bloody marks were very distinct. The color was faded and nearly gone and it looked to have something inside. It's eyes looked like it didn't belong to any sort of animatronic. The picture had a sticker on top of it labeling the mangled suit as missing. This struck more fear into his heart on the inside but he refused to show it on the outside. Tobias kept going through as if he had been given a death sentence. He eventually found him near the middle of the folder. His eyes gave off more of a light, showing emotion that wasn't previously there. Henry Emily.

Tobias' missing father was also included in this case file as something he was to investigate. Chandler watched as Tobias took the folder and badge as he put it on with the utmost care. Walking out of the office with a sense of evil peeking over his shoulder, Tobias kept his blank expression and decided to press onto the future ahead. The only issue he had was where he should start. Freddy had several chains. The last one had closed in 1987 and the current year is 2003. Tobias is only twenty four years old and he was only around eight when that location had closed. There was nothing but radio silence franchise wise beyond that point. Sure there had been things to happen in his own personal life since then but he'd need to be able to prove it.

Only he and a few others could be enough to make a strong case for them being witnesses. But they weren't exactly around anymore which was a bit of an issue. Tobias sat in his office with the lights dim. "8:27PM." he said depressingly. He kept flipping through the folder and decided to check the internet to see the information on a potential witness. A potential lead. He looked at their picture and typed their name into a search system. Michael Afton. Mike was a childhood friend but he had lost complete and total contact with him. Tobias watched as the system loaded information and results. Multiple links came up all detailing him; he made himself into quite the popular guy. Mike was listed as a game developer who had released quite a few games under the title of 'Five Nights at Freddy's'. Tobias sat and kept looking into the games and their story and quickly he realized how negatively they were received. People absolutely hated Mike and his games because the content Mike decided to add into the game was called a mockery to real tragedies. Unfortunately he couldn't be sued or stopped because he owned the Fazbear IP and its properties. Something Tobias should have owned.

The kook was dumb enough to link an email which allowed just about anyone to send him anything. This wouldn't be a bad thing but with all the negative press around his name you'd assume he wouldn't want very many people knowing his contact information yet here it was. Tobias tapped his foot while he thought about whether this would be a good idea or not. He eventually decided to write an email asking to get in contact with Mike after all this time. Tobias was a bit overtime and so got ready to leave for home. He exited his office to see the dimly lit hallways of his workspace. The floor was tiled and surprisingly clean for a place that was usually bustling with commotion. Tobias exited the building with only a few people left inside. He didn't have very many friends since he never went out of his way to make any. Tobias didn't want anyone getting close to him and he wanted to keep it that way. People were a distraction.

The drive home was quiet as usual with Tobias; he never plays any music. The only thing he ever listened to was the road and his inner thoughts. The street was slowly getting darker and the road seemed to vanish into the darkness surrounding him. The only thing showing that he was on a road were other car lights nearby and the tattered yellow streak going up for what you'd assume to be forever. Something was pressing up against Tobias. Something fuzzy and hard.

Tobias wouldn't look at it but he knew it was in the backseat. It never sat in the passenger seat for an unknown reason. It kept pressing up on him with a terrible stench. He refused to look at it and kept driving as if nothing was there. It muttered his name is a terrible raspy voice with the stench getting worse with each breath it took. "Tobias…. You didn't forget about me did you? That's a nice folder over there. You wanna tell me about it?" spoke the unimaginable evil in the backseat. Tobias kept a blank stare with his eyes on the road and a mouth shut tight. "C'mon… you miss me right? Right...?", the monster had undefined features looking to be something made nearly entirely of shadows, "I promised I wouldn't bother you at work and I didn't. What's the big idea huh?", "Shut the hell up Cassidy." spoke Tobias with a hint of disgust. "You should really think twice about how you talk to me.. I could become something nasty before your very eyes you know…" Cassidy opened his large animatronic mouth revealing teeth of a human's deep within with sharp jagged teeth on the outer part of the mask. "You shouldn't be here.", "I know I shouldn't be here but I am. It's your fault for not stopping him y'know… but I would be lying if I said I hated my new existence. I now know so much and you know so little. I've grown Tobias."

Tobias refused to look back. "Tobias… I've offered you answers for years. The only thing you'd listen to me about was becoming a detective. Now here we are with your first case about Freddy's and you don't want help?" Cassidy giggled and reverted to a smaller form. It was entirely black apart from purple cheeks with bleached white pupils and eyes. While it was black it gave off an ominous dark glow that shouldn't be possible, then again a ghost robot shouldn't be possible either. Tobias kept driving and didn't comment any further on the trip home. He pulled into the apartments he lived in. It wasn't anything too fancy or high end, it was pretty average at best. The living space was great for one person which means it was great for Tobias. He walked along the scuffed sidewalk as his shoes tapped in the silent night. He approached his door and got out the key in his front pocket nearly seamlessly. The door opened with a creak revealing light into the dark depressing room.

"Jeez Toby.. you live so sad… I'm still not used to such a sad sad living space. The old house was much better." Cassidy was right behind seemingly inside of Tobias' shadow. His eyes, teeth and cheeks then vanished into Tobias' stiff shadow only to reappear in the center of the room in an instant. Tobias flicked on the light as he locked the door. The apartment had a living room and bedroom with the kitchen being linked to the living room. It had a carpet in most of the house with a hard tiled floor in the kitchen area. It was gray and white in paint scheme with a ceiling fan slowly spinning overtop the rug Tobias kept in the living room. He wasn't very high maintenance but he lived rather well for a person without much interest in materialistic things. He flopped onto the couch and slammed the folder onto the wobbly coffee table only a foot or so in front of the couch.

Tobias started to break down and sob. "Shit… this came back to me after all this time?" Cassidy slinked around Tobias, the stench was gone. "Isn't this what you wanted to do? Be able to figure out what happened back then?", "I mean of course but this was a lot to be laid on me still.. You understand right? It's hard not letting emotions get in the way." Tobias tried to stop the crying but failed to. "You can't just shut yourself off like that. You need to be able to emote with people y'know. Yeah you didn't save me but you gotta at least save them. It wasn't entirely your fault. Sure you went through with it but Mike was the spearhead of it all." Tobias stood up and wiped his face after the tears had stopped. "My dad went missing and your dad…. I saw him in the case file." Cassidy didn't have any expressions since they were just eyes, cheeks and teeth but he tilted his head in interest. "Your dad might be a special case like you. I think… I think he's alive. He's alive somewhere and… I think.." Cassidy fell into Tobias' shadow on the floor only to jump back out as a plush. "You can't just think. You have to prove it. You should probably get some rest.", Tobias looked down at Cassidy in a different form again, "What's…. What's with the theme?", "Huh?", "The theme. You change a lot but you're always Bonnie." Cassidy giggled and kicked their legs on the couch, "He was always my favorite. He was my dad's favorite too... But you probably already knew that much." Tobias' got undressed into a shirt and shorts to sleep on the information. William was alive and missing; so what about everyone else?


	2. Golden

Tobias woke up in his blandly colored room. He looked around to see that Cassidy wasn't around at all like how he usually is. Cassidy showed up randomly about seven years ago and Tobias doesn't really know why they did and why it was so sudden but it just became life for him. At first Cassidy would appear through glimpses and in the corner of his eye as if maybe it were his imagination but during the past year or so he's been a lot more noticable and even began talking. It was true that Cassidy had told him to be a detective but it was just one of very few hints and things he would tell Tobias. The room had a warm feel to it with sunlight glimmering through the dark room. Tobias turned on the light and eliminated any darkness that may have been hiding about. Even with the lights on, Cassidy was nowhere to be seen in the room. Then it struck Tobias that he had sent an email to Mike last night about being able to talk and meet with him. He pulled his phone from his desk to see about any response. Fortunately he had gotten one back from Mike!

"Hey, Toby! Unfortunately I cannot discuss anything with you. Do not write again. Mike." The pale young man got even more pale as he sank to the floor with disappointment. A million thoughts flushed through his head about why Mike would get such a dry response and even refuse confrontation. Mike's father was William Afton, the well known Freddy Fazbear killer. This gave Mike a lot of issues growing up, especially with his brother Cassidy. Among all of the tragedies William caused with his mass killings, Mike killed his own brother. It wasn't intentional but it had been murder nonetheless. Tobias was a young boy when it had happened and couldn't do much about the situation. He only remembers a few vague details like hearing the screaming and seeing a lot of blood. Cassidy died the following day in the hospital due to complications with their head injury.

Ever since then it always felt like something was looming over Tobias until it finally began showing itself. The young pale male sat in his bed contemplating any possible leads. He glanced over to his badge he was given, looking at it's golden reflective color. The gold color correlated with the jaws he still envisioned in his head. The reflective surface however made him feel empty and hollow, the child inside him had died long ago and had no signs of returning to where it once was. He then stood up with a new idea in his head, as a detective, he had perks. Perks that he could use to investigate with a warrant, these games could be just enough of a reason to investigate. Tobias typed the number of Chandler into his phone to try and ring for the senior investigator. The phone clicked, giving a signal of it being picked up. "Hello?" echoed a low monotone voice. "Yeah, it's Tobias. I had a query about the investigation, sir. If you wouldn't mind that is.", "No I understand, it's perfectly fine.". Tobias looked to his badge with that feeling of emptiness. "So, I need a warrant to search, correct?" Tobias and Chandler went back and forth about the idea that the younger detective brought up. "I mean, that's enough of a warrant I'd say. He is a witness as well. You'd need to find his location though."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Thanks for the help, sir." the two said their goodbyes as Tobias put down the phone. It looked as if everything in the surrounding area began to grow darker. A familiar pair of eyes appeared with a large white smile in the corner of Tobias' room. "I was out for a bit and it looks like you're already making progress. Interesting." the face slid from the corner and under the bed where the young detective could hear rustling and loud banging. Cassidy had emerged from under the bed, pulling themselves up on the top of it in a different form this time. The details were hard to make up since they were dark purple colors with pitch black spots. It looked reflective and almost like it was coming apart from the seams around the facial area where their eyes, cheeks and teeth emitted a ghostly white color. Random body parts spun around and opened up in certain areas revealing wiring deep within the beast. "You need his address right? I could take you there… at a price!" The distorted rabbit cackled as their voice rang through the house. Tobias didn't have any other choice when it came down to it. His only option was to pay whatever price Cassidy had spoken about. "What's the price?" Asked Tobias hesitantly.

"You won't tell. That's my only request.", "I won't tell? Tell what?" the vague figure continued to giggle and shake around. "You'll see when we get there, just close your eyes." Tobias closed his eyes and hoped that Cassidy would be of actual help. He could feel their presence coming closer although he couldn't see or hear anything. Hot breath covered his forehead in almost an instant and Cassidy's animatronic jaws crushed down onto his frontal lobe. Tobias fell over in agonizing pain for a few seconds, rolling and thrashing on the ground as the traumatizing sensation started to fade away. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his forehead to feel nothing but how it was before. There wasn't a drop of blood or anything. It felt like the bite never even happened, but that was impossible, he knew what he felt. "So.. try seeing where Mike lives now." Tobias thought about Mike and a random location had popped into mind. He looked at the floor blanky in shock and surprise, "How did-" Tobias looked up but Cassidy had already left and wasn't anywhere to be seen. Tobias took a quick shower, grabbed his badge, keys and headed for his car. A sense of dread was over Tobias again as he noticed his trunk had what appeared to be a few dents on it. "I hate kids." he looked around for anything else that looked like it had been tampered with but it was only his car. The place he lived in wasn't too high profile so he didn't know what would look out of the ordinary. Some fabric blinds outside of a house looked cut and torn by some scissors but that might've been normal.

He got in his car with a slight tremble in his movements. The fact Cassidy told him not to speak about anything or rather something specific was bothering him. What could he have possibly been referring to? The car ride was silent, Cassidy wasn't bothering him as usual. To try and drown out the lack of silence and to spice things up a bit, Tobias turned on the radio. But something was wrong. It had static on every station, even the ones he knew to work. He kept flipping through stations until he heard a voice. It was almost impossible to understand being mostly a jumbled mess due to the static but he just couldn't grasp what was being said. He felt so close to realizing the words but they just couldn't be made out. Abruptly, it had stopped. The sound became something more ominous and clear. It was like random ringing and sirens. Random noises sloppily put together without any coherent reasoning. Tobias then heard a bump that didn't sound like it had come from the radio but rather inside of his car. He turned off the radio to keep listening for any more bumping, it was possible he may have ran something over on the road. Nothing. Pure silence.

The detective found himself in front of the address he had envisioned in his head, it felt familiar yet at the same time alien from anything he's known before. Tobias felt a presence close to him. Something that was within the vehicle with him. He got out of his car with a sense of dread becoming more prevalent as he made his way to the trunk of a car he no longer had to himself. With a shake in his movements, he reached for the trunk and swung it open to reveal!.. Nothing. Nothing was inside of his trunk. "Man, I really thought something was- Wait a second.. Nothing?" he looked back inside of the trunk to see that nothing was hitching a ride. He was robbed. He kept a few tools inside of his trunk in case of a car breakdown but they were completely gone, not even a screw nut to be seen. "Well damn. That's a bit of a setback." he closed the trunk and looked over to the house he had made his way to. It looked old and maybe possibly abandoned. It looked to have about 2 stories and there was a garage out front that was forcibly sealed shut. This was Mike's home.

Tobias made his way to the front door, badge in hand, ready to figure out some truth to all the lies he's been told. _Knock. Knock._ He could hear footsteps coming from the inside. The door cracked open to reveal a singular purple eye looking out. The detective shivered and backed away, "M-… Mike?", "Oh, it's _you_. It's been a while hasn't it?" said the figure from the other side in a dark familiar voice. The eye faded back into the dark as the door cracked open more. "Well what are you waiting for? Come inside, we won't bite.". Tobias listened and walked into the house. He kept going until he made his way into the living room. The outside of the house was a bit beaten but the inside was pretty nice with a thick carpet and fragrance that swept through the cavern of hopelessness. Tobias turned to see a torn golden rabbit suit on a rocking chair with it's purple eyes. The eyes were sunken and deep, the fur looked to be in a good condition compared to the photo Tobias had of it in his case file. The teeth were aligned properly with two buck squares plopped right in the front. All the pieces that looked like they had been lost were replaced and stitched back on with new material. It was a refurbished Spring Bonnie. It was William Afton.


End file.
